


Lovesick at 3AM

by apotropaism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 3am musings, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, i guess? its like only a tiny bit, not really promtis but you know? theyve got crushes. whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotropaism/pseuds/apotropaism
Summary: 3AM is when deep, buried thoughts rear their heads. Prompto and Noctis are quite familiar with them.





	Lovesick at 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> for the dialogue prompt “Finding the right person is overrated, find a good dog instead.”  
> this is my first fic on ao3, wow  
> this is more of a drabble than a one shot, but i'm p proud of it. yum.  
> i also projected way too hard onto prompto. extra yum
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful promargentum <3

It was late in the night, early in the morning- where it felt like the world was twisting and time was stopping around them. He and Prompto were spread on Noctis’ couch, the TV playing on low volume- some jewelry channel that they both loved to make fun of. Noctis knew this was when stray thoughts flowed from tired jaws like water from a faucet, giving way to deep conversations. Prompto was always one to start them since he was so riddled with anxiety. He wondered how they existed, how friendship worked, and more.  Tonight was  _ definitely _ one of those nights. Saturday nights is when Prompto came over for a regular night of gaming, food, and laughter. He always stayed until morning, and Noctis never found himself complaining. How could he with the best friend  _ ever? _

“Hey, Noct?” His musing was broken by Prompto’s voice. Noct responded with a hum and a turn of his head, catching a glimpse of blond locks and blue-violet eyes. “Do you think soulmates are a thing? Like, the whole love at first sight thing, knowing someone’s ‘the one’ by just glancin’ at ‘em.”

There it was.

“Have you been sneaking into Gladio’s romance novels?” Prompto started, stumbling over himself to try and bring up a response. With a chuckle Noct shifted, pushing himself onto his hands. “I don’t know, though. Never really thought about it.”

“Well… I was really just thinking, I guess. We’re 18 now. Seniors in high school. I’ve never been on a date, or been in a relationship… Guess I’m just wondering when I’ll find someone, yeah? The right person for me.” The blond let his head fall onto the leather end of the couch. His brows were pinched and the corners of his mouth were tugged into a slight frown. This was really bothering him, huh?

“Finding the right person is overrated, find a good dog instead.” Noct shot back, nudging Prompto’s calf with his foot. Said blond’s laugh rung out over them, burying the already quiet TV. Noct felt his pulse quicken watching his friend’s face light up at his joke, though it wasn’t in a bad way.. “Much easier. Lots of good dogs out there.”

“Guess you’re right. Maybe I should get a Spitz. Name it ‘Tiny.’”

“Don’t name it after yourself.”

“Hey!” Prompto shot up and swung to bat him on the head. It was Noct’s turn to laugh as he leaned away, all the while giving his friend a lopsided grin. “You’re  _ barely _ any taller than me, dude.”

“Still taller.”

Noctis continued to grin as Prompto fell back again with a huff. The blond returned to his thoughts. The prince nudged him again. “Stop thinking so hard, you’re gonna find someone someday. I mean, who wouldn’t be attracted to a ray of sunshine like you?”

“I guess you’re right. I’m just scared, I guess. I don’t wanna grow up and be like, fifty, when someone finally dates me.” Noctis could feel his friend’s tension through the sigh that puffed from his lips. He shifted and leaned forward, grabbing Prompto’s hands and pulling him up and towards him.

Cuddles always helped.

As Noctis wrapped his arms around his friend’s form, he felt tension drain from lean muscle. Contact always helped Prompto- Noctis guessed since his parents were never around, and since he was a loner at school that he was touch starved. Plus, the blond was just a touchy person, speaking mostly through contact rather than words. Just like a chocobo if you asked Noctis. The prince never minded, either. He himself craved touch just like his friend. Ignis was so distant and flighty when it came to touch, and he really only got battered around by Gladio during training. So the peaceful and gentle contact with Prompto was nice. Cherished, even. 

Prompto fit into his arms almost perfectly. Their closeness didn’t bother Noctis at all, even though his heart did flutter as his friend tucked his head into the prince’s chest. He knew Prompto’s thoughts were still racing but hopefully he would doze off eventually. Noctis himself was starting to. He knew the position and generally sleeping on the couch was gonna kill his back in the morning but at this point but he couldn’t care when his best friend was in his arms, making him feel warm and- well,  _ complete. _ He bit back a snort at himself. It was his turn to get cheesy, huh? Though, he supposed it was true. Prompto filled something in him where there had been an empty void before befriending the blond.

Prompto really was a ray of sunshine.

He wasn’t sure if there really was such a thing as soulmates, let alone love at first sight, but he did know that Prompto was his friend, maybe more. Nothing could change that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! if theres anything you have to say, comment ! kudos are appreciated :p


End file.
